Sparkfur
A dark gray tom sat by a river and heaved a sigh. Was this really ''supposed to be where he lived? RiverClan? ''This must be a punishment... ''The tom, Sagepaw, sat up and yawned. "Sagepaw, come here!" That was Minnowtail. ''Annoying. ''He turned away and ran as fast as he could, away from the river, away from Minnowtail and away from ''her. He felt his paw touch something wet. Water. He saw Sparkfur on the other side of the lake. Her ginger fur fluffed up as she put her left paw in the water. She stirred her paw, then left. Sagepaw felt relief flood through him as he followed the she-cat's scent. ShadowClan? Dear StarClan, I want to go back to ThunderClan! ''He saw Sparkfur sniff a deathberry, then leave. Sagepaw paced closer to Sparkfur. The she-cat's green eyes blazed directly at Sagepaw's blue eyes. ''I'm dead - I should've been grateful that Minnowtail wanted to care for me when ThunderClan gave up on me... ''Sparkfur hissed in fury and unsheathed her claws. Sagepaw was now going to fight a ShadowClan cat, when he could be in a shell decorated den with RiverClan apprentices. Sparkfur lunged at him, biting his ear and clawing him. ''I join StarClan tonight, Sparkfur isn't the Sparkpaw I know... ''Sparkfur stopped attacking him and turned away. "Mercy." She hissed before padding away. And with that, Sagepaw scrambled back underneath Minnowtail, and away from Sparkfur. 'Wah I left my computer at home so there might be errors since I'm using my tablet... T_T ''' Sparkfur Sparkfur felt bad for attacking an apprentice, but Sagepaw followed her, and she hated that. Sparkfur returned to the side of the lake to watch Sagepaw gaze at her, sorrow and fury in his blue pools. "Sparkfur, Sparkfur? Listen to me." Sparkfur burned his eyes as her green stare had ice mixed in them. "Spark''paw. Spark''paw." ''Sparkfur remembered him. She looked at the terrible wound on his side, the new sorrow in his eyes and the desperateness in his voice. "Talk to me, Sparkpaw." Sparkfur felt her fur bristle. "I am a ShadowClan ''warrior, ''you are a RiverClan ''apprentice." Even though it visibly stung Sagepaw, ice welled in her heart, colder than frost and snow, and it barricades the love. Maybe her name could be Icefur, Snowfur, Frostfur? Then the ice thawed as she gaped her mouth open. "Sagepaw." She whispered coldy. The ice melted quickly as she felt the melted water fall from her eyes, onto her cheek, into the river, drifting away, into some moss for thirst and fevers. Sagepaw nodded. "And you said you'd never forget me - never leave me - never abandon me, look at you, Sparkkit. Take a good long look at the monster you've become." Sorrow melted away into the river, replaced by anger. Sparkfur felt more sadness go to the river. "''I am not a kit, the only kit here is you." '' Sparkfur growled. "Then fight me, like all of Lion -" Sparkfur leaped past the river and onto her old friend. She created a new wound across his face and his leg. Blood trickled down Sagepaw's eyes. "All of ''ShadowClan. " ''Sparkfur hissed. Sagepaw lay in the blood stained grass feebly as he rolled his eyes to track Sparkfur, who was leaving. Sagepaw Sagepaw blinked. He was in the medicine cat's den. Mothwing was watching him sternly. He struggled up, but Mothwing hissed. Minnowtail was peeking through the entrance. All Sagepaw was thinking about was Sparkfur. He was furious with her, but thought about Sparkpaw, who had a soft green gaze. "Minnowtail, I'm happy you had a kit, but you had a mouse-brained kit." Mothwing joked. Sagepaw wanted to laugh, but he was too sad that his first ''love ''injured him. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the highledge for a Clan meeting." That was Mistystar. Mothwing helped Sagepaw to the crowd of angry cats. Reedwhisker sat next to the blue-gray she-cat. "As you can see, one of our apprentices was by the river, and was attacked by a ShadowClan cat, Willowshine found him by the river scented with ShadowClan cat. I want everyone to be alert when on patrols or hunting." Mistystar meowed. Reedwhisker nodded in agreement. "I say we attack ShadowClan!" That was Minnowtail. ''Oh no, RiverClan isn't like this, Mistystar is old, she's too old! ''"No, we are not attacking anyone." Reedwhisker mewed, regret in his blue eyes. "Actually, Minnowtail..." Sparkfur Sparkfur looked at sky, and heard a growl from bush. A black tom leaped from the bush and hissed. Sparkfur just sat, unamused. He quickly retreated and sighed. Sparkfur sighed as well, and watched and counted the stars. ''I wish I was a star - then Sagepaw wouldn't exist. I could be apart of the silverpelt... I mean, I can... ''Sparkfur shook the thought of joining StarClan away. "Sparkfur?" It was her father (who will not be names until later). "What?" Sparkfur meowed. "What's wrong?" He asked, padding to her. "Nothing." Sparkfur sighed. "Okay. Remember -" Sparkfur flicked her tail to make him pad away. With that, she looked at the dark blue sky. She heard the water rushing quietly. "Sparkfur?" A blur of white rushed by her. "What? Who - Sagepaw!" Sparkfur almost fell into the water. "It's Sage''feather. ''" He began. "Now, I've been meaniung to tell you this, Sparkfur, I can't hide my feelings forever. I want you to be my mate, I love your green eyes, your -" Sparkfur for the first time felt all of the ice melt away. Her eyes filled with love as she nodded. "Stop, I said yes." She meowed as she licked his ear. And they sat down, tails entwined, and counted the stars together.